Don't Cry
by HikaruNoMitsukai
Summary: Haseo isn't logging on to The World. He's depressed, and what's this I hear about hearing voices? You feelen' OK Haseo? Angsty oneshot. Better than the summary sugjests...better spelling to. R&R PLEASE!


Reason: I have recently (OK maybe not so recently) developed an obsession for Haseo from

**Reason**: I have recently (OK maybe not so recently) developed an obsession for Haseo from .Hack/G.U.

He's such a cool and depressing character I couldn't resist fanfiction!!

**Disclaimer**: I own Haseo! I own Haseo!….In my mind…. :(

**Paring**s: None. But I guess you could see it as Haseo/Shino if you like?

**Warnings**: Angsty Haseo?

Umm…..That's it!

Read on!

**Don't Cry.**

It had been a long time since Haseo had last logged on to The World.

Truth be told he really didn't feel like playing. All it was was a bunch of pointless fighting and useless leveling up. Sure he needed to save Shino, but what kind of motivation is that when every lead guides you to a dead end and every friend disappears or gets hurt because of you.

Haseo had to admit that he felt guilty every time he looked at his PC. He knew he should be online trying to help Shino and Alkaid and Atoli and the others, but he just couldn't make himself log on.

Haseo was depressed. He would never admit to it, not even to himself. But it was true none-the-less.

He missed his friends. He really truly did. He missed Silabus and Atoli and Alkaid and Tabby and Pi and Kuhn and, most of all, He missed Shino and Ovan.

His two closest friends who he hadn't seen or talked to in ages.

It hurt. Being so detached from everyone and everything.

Haseo felt like he was being stabbed with a knife every time he yelled at Atoli, felt like he was being beaten by his words every time he snapped at Alkaid or Silabus or Tabby who he rarely ever saw anymore, felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out every time he failed Shino or disappointed Ovan.

It hurt so badly.

So Haseo stopped logging on to The World. He left his friends, his quest, his other life to try and let the stress ease off. Haseo was fairly sure he never wanted to log on ever again and was tempted to get rid of the foul game all together.

But he couldn't bring himself to do that.

Throwing it away would be too much like throwing Shino away and Ovan and everybody else. He would be casting them away, out of his life for good.

He couldn't bring himself to do that.

So he didn't.

He didn't do anything. He didn't eat, didn't sleep as much as he should, he didn't bother leaving his room for anything, all he occupied his time with was trying (and failing) not to look at his PC.

One day while Haseo stared blankly at his discarded game controller he felt something nudge his shoulder. He didn't respond at first thinking it was his mind playing a mean trick on him. But when he was nudged again he rolled his dull lifeless eyes over in the direction of the contact.

Nothing was there. As he had expected. Nothing was ever there. Every time he looked there was only the emptiness beside him, nothing more.

_Haseo._

The still air seemed to whisper in his ear. The boy didn't react. He didn't even make a move from his position on his bed.

He looked like a doll someone has gotten tired of playing with and tossed aside without care. His whole body lay limp and one arm dangled over the edge of the bed. His hands twitched every so often and his chest rose and fell almost unnoticeably reminding the world that he was, in fact, still alive.

_Haseo?_

He heard it that time. But once again he made no move to respond. He knew that his mind was playing tricks on him. It wouldn't have been the first time.

_Haseo. Listen._

The Voice sounded familiar and calming. Haseo allowed his eyes to close slowly. What ever this Voice was he didn't really mind it. As long as it didn't remind him. He didn't want to be reminded…Of anything. He decided to overlook the fact that the Voice had already reminded him of many painful things by using his character's name.

_Haseo._

The Voice brought back memories that hurt. The Voice called back the moments of his existence that he hated the most.

Haseo let out a shaky breath and let a tear fall from his eye as he remembered what he left behind, what he had done, and what he hadn't.

_Don't cry._

Haseo new he had heard those words before but he couldn't give the memory a name of face.

_Boys don't cry._

His memory teased him showing him briefly the image he looked for than drawing it away. He knew that voice that smile that touch.

No you don't. His mind reassured him. You left that behind. It's gone forever. You're OK now. You don't ever have to worry about that again.

Worry about what? He questioned. Worry about who?

But his mind was silent and Haseo decided that not knowing was best. He slowly let him self sink back into the oblivion he had been roused from.

It had been a long time since Haseo had last logged on to The World. Truth be told he really didn't feel like playing.

_Don't cry. Boys don't cry._

End.

Review me please. I need to know how I can improve! And it might prompt me to update more! I'll also take some requests if I know the characters well enough.

I don't write lemon or lime though so don't come to me for anything like that.

Other than that I'll take almost anything…..unless I have something against the characters. But that's not likely…

SSSOOOOOO….

Review! Review! Review! XD


End file.
